It All Started With a Look
by nya.mbock
Summary: Batman was just typing at his computer. Who knew such an innocent act would be the breaking point for the man behind him? bad at summaries but Enjoy! Review! BoyxBoy


**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN BATMAN/SUPERMAN/WONDERWOMAN/OR ANY OTHER SUPERHEROES I MENTIONED. THEY ALL BELONG TO DC. I DONT EVEN OWN THE SHIP BATMAN AND SUPERMAN ALTHOUGH HONSETLY I KINDA LIKE THAT THERE NOT LEAVES MORE TO THE YAOI LOVING IMAGINATION**.

**WARNING: THIS IS BOYXBOY AND IS RATED M. DONT LIKE DONT READ. PLEASE COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT OTHER PAIRINGS I SHOULD DO. K THANKS BYE MY BEAUTIES.**

Superman stared at the dark knights back, watching the shoulders relax and then clench while he typed at his keyboard. Superman has been finding himself enamored with the bat lately and the mere thought of him not around or out of sight makes his blood run cold and then boil. Clark always being open about his feelings, he realised quite quickly that he had fallen for Batman and he had fallen hard. Proberly feeling his peircing gaze batman turned around, eyeing Kal with a raised brow under his mask. All superman did was smile and continued to stare.

Batman feeling weirded out grunted a soft "what?"

"hmm?" the man of steel mumbled, lost in the trance that was known as Bruce Wayne.

"why are you staring? is there something on my face?" Batman patted his face with his glove covered hands looking confused and Superman snorted out a laugh at his cuteness.

"No, no, no," Superman chuckled, "thats not it"

"then what?" Batman grumbled, getting impatient.

"Remove your mask" superman said calmly, slightly irritated he couldnt see his lovely bat's face.

"what? no." batman said utterly confused.

"Remove it." The man of steel asked more forcefully and batman tried not to waver, but its hard not to quake when THE Superman is staring at you like _that_. He just couldnt tell if it was a look of agitation or lust?

"N-no." Batman stuttered for possibly the first time since before his parents death.

Damn him! making him revert to his old self and losing his mask of aloofness. In a flash Clark was infront of Bruce and before the latter could stop him, removed his dark mask revealing beautiful blue orbs, a straight nose, and soft looking pouty lips.

"Beautiful.." Clark mumbled and Batman blushed, utterly baffled and beyond upset

"_Excuse _me?" he glared.

No one and he means _no one_ calls THE Batman _beautiful_ . Especially some goofy, strong oaf that wears blue tights!

"Take it back." he warned, his cheeks still stained pink from humiliation.

Clark just smiled and cupped batmans face

"never." he whispered before crashing his lips atop of the dark knights.

"Mmph!" Bruce shouted, startled as he felt supermans mouth smother his with warm lips and tasty breath.

He struggled to no avail because compared to the other man he was an ant's weight.

Batman continued to squirm and gasp inbetween kisses, trying despretley to escape the man of steels clutches. Every time he tried though a chip of Clarks heart would break and crumble and his resolve would shake just the slightest. Clark screwed his eyes shut and pulled the squirming bat flush against him and plunged his tongue into said bat's wet cavern.

"mmmm" Batman couldnt help but moan, his eyes fluttering closed.

he struggled a little more before finnaly relaxing his muscles and slowly kissing back. Superman overjoyed at there progress continued to suck Bruces tongue and coax it out of his mouth and into his own.

"hmmm" Batman moaned again, his hands slowly wrapping around clarks neck and raking through his hair. A deep rumble was heard in Clarks throat in praise for Batmans minstrations and he released his prisnors lips with a pop.

"Kal..." Bruce breathed, his lips swollen and red and his cheeks flushed a bright pink.

Superman almost groaned at the sight. So perfect and delicious and all for him... "Mine." he growled and batman was about to protest.

he wasnt _anybody's _dammnit! he was _THE_ Batman, The dark knight that watches over Gotham and makes bad guys tremble in there boots at his stare-

"Fwah!" he gasped as clark started to suck the juncture where his neck and shoulder met.

"nngh!..Stop!" he moaned clucthing at supermans back as said man sucked and nipped his way around bruces neck.

"never" he whispered hotly in his ear and batman couldnt stop the tremors of shivers.

"I-Im not g-gay..nngh.." bruce whispered, unvolentarily tilting his head so superman had more space.

Kal smiled at this and replied "Neither am I."

Bruce looked at him incredoulously and superman smiled sweetly. "I only have these feeling for you Bruce. No other man or woman would do."

Bruce looked shocked at this revalation and couldnt stop the warmth that spread about smoothly in his chest.

"Superm-" he was hushed by said man and he spoke with a thick, husky voice

"Please. Bruce, call my Kal-el. I want to make love to you not as the protector of the earth, but as me."

Bruce blushed crimson and stammered "w-what?! who said anything about having sex!"

superman glowered and that shut Bruce up.

"Not _sex_. we will be making love."

Superman's hands grabbed Batmans slightly trembling ones "because i love you Bruce. I love everything about you."

Bruce's eyes involentarily watered at the heart felt words but he brushed them away. He doesnt know how to feel. sure he's always known that Kal-el was devastatingly handsome and had earned his respect quite instantaneusly, not to mention he always challenges bruce to be better and can make him laugh witch is rare for the cold man. but love? he doesnt know...

"You dont have to love me...but let me touch you bruce. let me claim what is _mine_. let me mark you so that everyone will know you are off limits. you would not believe the jealousy i feel when i see how wonder woman stares at you."

Bruce bit his bottom lip and Clark now had his eyes trained on those soft,supple lips that were begging to be kissed...

"Fine." Batman muttered.

"w-what?" Clark asked snapped out of his daze.

"i said fine. and i wont repeat myself agai!-Mmph!" once again he was silenced by a searing kiss and he fisted Kal's thick black hair.

They continued to kiss, groping and rubbing eachother until batman was an over-sensatized pile of mush and Superman was so hard he swear his dick alone could break a wall.

"Nngh...Please.." Bruce groaned as Kal bit and sucked at his nipples.

"I-IM NOT A GIRL!" He snapped viciously, feeling beyond embarrassed Superman was suckling at his nipple like an infant would.

"trust me," Clark chuckled cupping Batmans rigid cock and stroking it lovingly, "I know youre not a girl."

Batman let out a quaking breath before relaxing again.

When he woke up he was surrounded by a warmth that could only come from someones body heat and to be woken up by such a peaceful feeling is extremely uncommon for him. His eyes snapped open when he felt large hands cup his rear and massage it tenderly.

"what the hell?" he asked groggily as he stared into deep ocean blue eyes.

"Good morning." Kal spoke sweetly continueing to massage and pinch Bruces ass.

"stop that" Bruce winced softly at a paticularly hard pinch and glared tiredly at the man of steel.

"what?," Superman asked with mock innocence ",I thought you were the great batman? alert for any and all attacks? a creature of the night?," Clark had to fight down his chuckles

", Who knew the great batman wasnt a morning person-Oomph!" the next thing Kal knew he had a lap full of bruce wayne and a bat-a-rang placed delicatley at his neck.

"shut up." The dark knight smirked, eyeing the man of steel with mishevious eyes and trying despretely not to cry out in pain as the quick movement of sitting in Kal's lap sent turrents of pain down his spine and went to humming in his ass.

"Why the fuck does my ass hurt so much?" Bats ground out, leaning closer so there noses brushed and his bat-a-rang pressed more tightly onto Kal's bobbing adams apple.

"well what do you expect? when youve got a 10 inch dick in your ass for most of the night of course your gonna be sore!" Superman chastised, eyeing Bruces slight showings of pain with obvious worry.

Batman looked horrified, like Superman had just slapped him right across the face and told him he was glad his parents were murdered. As fast as he was there bruce was gone, running to the bathroom at an incredible human speed. But as it is Superman had _inhuman _speed and quickly beat batman there.

"what?" superman asked, holding back Bruce with ease. "What did I say?"

"SHUT UP!" Batman ground out giving Clark a scornful gaze "I KNEW THIS WAS A MISTAKE! but i listened anyway! God im so fucking dumb!-"

Batman continued to rant and superman watched worried, curious,and more than a little turned on.

"why are you staring at me like you want to eat me?" Bruce grit out, beyond pissed he was being ignored.

"Because i do" Kal licked his suddenly parched lips and Bruce shivered at the heated action.

Finally Bruce noticed they were both stark naked and standing up and Oh My God he must of looked ridicoulos yelling naked! oh god Kal must think he's bat shit! { pun intended ;) }

"Hey" Clark cooed pulling Bruce into a loose embrace "relax...why are you so worked up? we had fun last night. Alot of fun."

Clark smirked as red splotches formed on batmans cheeks.

"be quiet." Batman whispered as superman pressed there naked bodies together and ground his hips into bruces.

"gahhh...i-im..still...guh!" Clark smirked wider and ghosted his hot breath over Bruces neck.

"Your still _WHAT?_" Clark teased and Bruce moaned quietly

"...sensitive..."

Clark errupted from laughter and Bruce turned a brilliant shade of red

"S-SHUT UP!" Batman heaved, his eyes like slits.

"im sorry! im sorry!" Superman chortled, eyeing Bruce with merth "i-its just...I never would of imagined you saying that!" A new bubble of laughter was coming up kal-el's throat but he tried despritly to hold it down.

Batmans eyes squinted even farther making him look like a silly fish to Clark.

"Buhahahaha!" Superman roared, a big cheeky grin on his face and tears prikling his vision.

"Way to kill the mood." Bruce mumbled disdainfully, as he watched his erection wither.

The man of steel abrubtly stopped and looked mischeviously at The dark night. "oh Batsy, were just getting started."

and just like that Batman could feel his balls tighten and his cock start to spring to life. Damn him...

The next thing Bruce knew he was thrown back into bed for round 12.

**THE END.**

NYA:Well? whatdayya think?

SUPERMAN: I liked it! *wipes nose bleed*

BATMAN: I hated it. *wipes nose bleed*

NYA: oh youre just hating cuz your uke!

BATMAN: AM NOT!

NYA: ARE SO!

BATMAN: AM NOT!

SUPERMAN: Guys, Guys, Guys...theres enough of me to go around... *winks*

NYA/BATMAN: Shut up.

SUPERMAN: awww...


End file.
